Automotive power trains generally include a differential assembly which permits the driving wheels of the vehicle to rotate at different speeds when required for cornering or traction differences.
In front wheel drive mechanisms, the differential assembly is generally incorporated into the transmission gearing with a planetary gear reduction. The planetary gear reduction has a torque transmitting assembly, usually a carrier, between the transmission output shaft and the differential input member. The carrier rotatably supports the pinion gears of the differential which mesh with side gears which are drivingly connected with the drive axis of the vehicle.